


Cleaned and Stitched

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [91]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ila puts another careful stitch into the slice across Dwalin's back, little surprised when he doesn't either make a noise or move as the needle pierces his flesh. She's too often sewn up one wound or another on him because he wouldn't go to the healers - or watched him sew his own wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaned and Stitched

**Author's Note:**

> Ila of Dragon's Teeth, while still a freelance mercenary  
> Prompt: Stoic  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin/Gaearon Rhûnen

"The healers would be glad to sew you up once in a while, you realize." Ila puts another careful stitch into the slice across Dwalin's back, little surprised when he doesn't either make a noise or move as the needle pierces his flesh. She's too often sewn up one wound or another on him because he wouldn't go to the healers - or watched him sew his own wounds.

"I'd rather not bother them unless it needs more than cleaned and stitched." Dwalin is resting his head on his arms while he lays flat out for her to sew the wound closed. "How much more to close?"

He's always eager for her to finish, and Ila rolls her eyes with an amused smile on her face. "It will be done when I'm done, and not a moment sooner, no matter how often you ask." She ties off the stitch before going on to the next. "Unless you want a scar that's going to pull oddly, you will have to wait."

Dwalin snorts, but otherwise doesn't move or object, waiting with a good deal more patience than most people would ascribe to him - or dwarves in general. Then, most people haven't met dwarves, or lived with them, so Ila supposes they won't have the chance to understand the reality of them.

"There," she says as she ties off and cuts the last stitch. "The scar shouldn't interfere in your work, either on campaign or off."

"Good." Dwalin pushes himself to his feet, reaching for a shirt he hasn't ruined yet. He'll have to mend his own clothing, but Ila's never seen him shirk that chore any more than any other. "Did you take any injuries you haven't seen the healers for?"

"Only bruises and scrapes. I'll be sore in the morning, but nothing more." Ila stretches to make sure she hasn't stiffened too much while tending to Dwalin's back. It's true, what she's said, though the healers probably would have as great a fit at her avoiding them as they would at Dwalin's. The bruises are deep, and some will be spectacular in a few days, but Ila's certain none of the blows she took today caused anything worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Ila remains with Dwalin as he builds his mercenary company, and is one of his captains until she retires back to Dragon's Teeth in order to teach others how to fight. Others throw insults and slurs at her for the friendship she has with Dwalin, implying certain things which aren't true, and she never discourages the thought - it's easier to deal with being scorned over being thought the lover of a dwarf than to constantly fight off the advances of human men who think she's free with sexual favors because she's a mercenary.


End file.
